


honey, you've got me climbing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Underage, Mentions of Violence, Slavery, Suggardaddy!Cas, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has only ever had two masters. He knew his place and he knew what he was to them. Until he met Castiel, that's when everything changed.</p><p>Or Castiel buys Dean from a slave market and becomes his sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic! I hope it doesn't suck. Oh and I hope to be uploading once a week. Hope you enjoy! All the mistakes are mine and I promise to never write when I'm this tired again! Should I continue?
> 
> Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the plot!

The last thing he remember hearing from his dad was that, ‘Slavery makes the world go around. You've either got to be in it, or be in the seller’s market and unfortunately, I don’t have enough money to buy a slave.’

Dean didn't want to remember his dad. When he was younger, just after his mum died, he would often read to Sammy. Though the first time he did, his dad had said to him. 'Your sexy little voice should only be used when talking to me.'

Dean was confused at first and only read to Sam when they were by themselves. He only ever spoke to Sam and his dad and no one ever understood why. They never understood that the last time the boy had spoken to someone else his dad had taken him into the bathroom and stripped him of his clothes. Dean had been slapped across the face and pushed over the bath. He had heard the jingling of pants before he realised what was going to happen. Dean opened his mouth to scream but his dad quickly covered it. He felt a weight settle over his back as he was pushed into a better position for his father.

“You scream, you die.” Were the words hissed in his ear and Dean sobbed as his father ripped away his innocence. The abuse never stopped there. The welts had never faded on his back and neither had his burns. 

Dean remembers the happiness he had felt when Uncle Bobby had arrived to take them away from dad. Dean had wanted to leave with him too, but dad had been adamant about him staying. So he did and everything was okay for the first two years. Everything had stopped and his dad had seemed to regret what he did. But the last year before he was sold was the worst. He was always fed and showered but the beatings had become more often.

He had fought and screamed and he actually had managed to knock his dad out once and he ran away. But unfortunately he never went far enough and he was dragged, kicking and screaming back to the place that haunted him the most. He was then chained to his father’s bed until his dad could no longer afford anything. That was when he went to his first Master.

Dean was young when he was first sold as a slave. He was seven and his Mistress had been cruel and harsh. He doesn't remember much of her only that she had long black hair that cascaded down her back, cold dark eyes and unforgiving lips. She was no different to his father.

She was quick to put Dean into slave training. He was taught how to do the washing, how to fold clothes and more importantly how to please his Mistress properly. That was one lesson he never enjoyed as it was practical. The first time he refused that particular lesson he quickly learnt that it would not be tolerated, it was also his last. 

As the years drew on, his frail body started to shut down and quite quickly, his Mistress grew tired with his incompetence. She called on him less and less. Each time he did not complete a chore on time, he would be beaten or go without food for days. Eventually his Mistress chained him to the wall in the basement. Dean slowly began to realise he wasn't wanted and at the mere age of eleven he couldn't understand what he did wrong. Only now was it that he understood there was nothing he could do. 

As he sat in under the one small window in the basement he took a mental toll of his body. Dean had always been a thin child, but he had never been able to see his own ribs so prominently. Every few days one of the maids would give him some bread if they could risk it. He didn't know what colour his hair was anymore and he didn't know what his eye colour was. He had bones protruding and his ankles and wrist were so frail that he was afraid that if he picked something up they would snap.

If he was to be completely honest with himself, he can’t remember what he looked like. He knew that he apparently looked like his mum. He wished he could remember her. He remembered a few small details, how she was blonde and reminded him of sunshine, that wasn't artificial. She reminded him of the cookies he once baked with her while Sam slept in his cot and dad was at work. He remembers her laugh and the way she said smiled at him. Her smile would stay on her face all day until dad came home. 

He was dragged back from memory lane by a clanging noise and glanced up as one of the maids opened the door to the basement. She flicked the light on and clambered down the stairs. His eyes squinted at the harsh bright light and he lifted a bony hand to shield himself but it wasn't much use. His skin was almost translucent.

“Oh honey.” She whispered as she unlocked the leg cuffs and helped him stand. He fell down a few times as they walked towards the exit. That was all she said to him as she helped him out of the basement and down the house towards the main entrance. He wondered what he must look like to her. 

Against his better judgement he leant into the warmth her body was emanating. It was the most physical contact he had in so long that he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. The hallway the maid helped him down was white and everything had a reflective surface. He decided to keep his head down; it may help him stay upright. As they continued along the hall he realised that the newly polished floor wasn't much better than the starch white walls.

The final piece of the puzzle was brought to his attention when they walked into the kitchen and he lifted his head to see a young blonde girl standing next to his master. Her eyes were vacant and she was a little older than him. That was when he realised he had been replaced.

Dean saw his Mistress’s hand clamp down on her shoulder tightly and gestured to the front door he looked over and nodded his head in acknowledgement. With a heavy gate Dean and a steadying hand from the maid they walked over to the front door and grabbed the small tattered rucksack that belonged to him. It was a quick departure from his Mistress, though he never expected anything different.

The maid smiled sympathetically at the young boy and gave him a gentle hug as to not break him. She looked upon the fragile boy and bent down to whisper in his ear.  
“One day everything’s going to turn around and hopefully you find someone who will love you. There are very few and far in between, but you Dean Winchester, you will be lucky.” Dean clung onto those words over the next four years, but the hope began to fade as did the memory of his mum and brother.

Dean had the door to the car open and a foot inside before he remembered. “Wait!” His voice was broken and husky from no us. It was a few attempts before his voice came out clear and loud enough for the maid to hear him. “What’s your name?” He questioned and the maid that had helped him smiled at him from her place on the porch.

“Ellen.” She said with a smile and for the first time in a long while Dean smiled back. It felt odd and he was quite certain that it looked strange. He gave a slight before he climbed the rest of the way into the car and settled down in the seat. They hadn't been driving long but Dean already felt the lull of sleep and before he knew it they had arrived at his new home.

When Dean knocked on the door to his second Master’s house he had a resigned posture and a heavy heart. He realised he had just left the only house he ever knew. But he clung onto the kind words of Ellen. 

This time he was bought as a playmate for a young boy around his age. At fifteen he thought a playmate was a little weird but he never questioned it.  
At this house he was treated just the same as he was in his old Mistress’s house. The mother and father paid him no attention and the young boy acted as if he wasn't there. Nothing was different. Except that they sent him to school. 

He doesn't remember much about school and it didn't seem to matter. Any work he did was discarded and any art he did was ripped and thrown into the bin. All he was to this family was a toy. Though he was fed every day and they had even bought him new clothes. The only thing he wanted was affection. 

He was picked on by most of the students, but it was bearable. He was never abused only ignored, which was enough for him to stay secluded in the small room they gave him. He was content here. He had warm water, food and a roof over his head. 

Dean had made a deal with the father of the family. Once they saw that their son had no use for Dean that they would try and sell him back. But his old Mistress had changed all her contact details. Dean was a little disheartened but he shrugged it off. His Master decided that since he paid quite a hefty sum for him, that he would work at the mechanics the family owned. He ended up staying with this family for a few more years until he was eighteen, when they sold him to a slave market for businessmen.

That was where he met Castiel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has only ever had two masters. He knew his place and he knew what he was to them. Until he met Castiel, that's when everything changed.
> 
> Or Castiel buys Dean from a slave market and becomes his sugar daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is going to be a pretty fast paced story, and the chapters will all be around the same length. But I hope you like it!! Hit me up on [tumblr](http://castielsclaim.tumblr.com) if you have any queries or you want me to update faster.

The loud clanging of a bell startled Dean awake and he looked around the room disoriented. The room, as he first thought it to be, was actually a cell. It was a small cubicle and there was a small stream of light coming through the dirty window above his bed. He could just make out a small toilet tucked into the corner of the room. 

When the clanging subsided and he heard multiple groans from the cells beside him, he realised where he was. The markets, right. He swung his legs out over the side of the bed and sat there. He hadn't been here for very long, only a few months if his memory served him correctly. Not that there was any way for him to tell. No, he went by the Mondays. Each Monday they were allowed a lukewarm shower that lasted three minutes maximum, to get ready for potential buyers. Dean scoffed, not that the buyers really cared what state they were in.

The bolt on the door was unlocked with a heavy clunk and and a man yelled at him to get up before he carried down the hall. Dean stood up slowly and listened to the groaning of his joints. Dean lifted his arms above his head and came up onto his tippy toes. He arched his back and twisted his torso. Settling back down on his feet, Dean scratched his stomach as he made his way to the heavy metal door.

The cement floor was cold on his bare feet and he felt the chill run through his body. The customary uniform that they were to wear was a simple grey V-neck shirt and hospital style blue pants. The clothing was very thin and Dean had only been here for a few months. He was definitely not looking forward to winter.

Dean clambered out of the cell and shuffled after the rest of the stragglers towards the shower line. Though being last meant he had to put up with a cold shower, it was better than being naked in front of some of the more dominant slaves.

When you come into this place you are put through a series of tests. The first test is to determine what field of work you’ll go into. The categories that you can be put into relate to how well you complete certain tasks. If you clean better than anything you’ll become a maid, or if cooking is your forte, you’ll be a cook. But the biggest category in most slave markets is sex slavery, which unfortunately is what Dean was put into.

The second test is what class you’ll work for. There are three levels which consist of the mafia, celebrities and really rich people. The levels don’t depend on level one being the highest; it’s more so the owners know which cell block to put you in. This test isn’t really needed and sometimes the slaves get shifted around.

The final test is the most demeaning. There are several torments you are put through. The first is physical abuse, next is mental abuse and the last is sexual abuse. They are all equally as horrible as each other and it makes Dean shiver just thinking about it. 

Once the torture is complete you are labelled you on how you dealt with the abuse. The highest rating is dominant, meaning you fought back. The middle is beta, which means you fought back but not for a long period of time. The lowest is submissive, you tried to fight back but you gave in quicker. If Dean had held on for a second longer he would have been submissive. 

It wasn’t that he was incapable of being a dominant, it was the mere fact that he didn’t have any strength after being abused and ignored for so many years that he had forgotten how to stand up for himself.

The line had grown considerably shorter while he was off in thought and he grabbed the last towel in the cabinet. It was light grey and rough and it was smaller than the others, but it did the job. He draped the towel over one shoulder as the last people before him came out. Unfortunately the showers were communal and the slaves that came out were dominants.

“Just you wait until next time, Dean. That pretty little arse of yours will be split open on my cock.” He slapped him on the arse causing Dean to yelp and shield himself. The dominant laughed uproariously with the others and winked at him, before he sauntered off to the canteen. The man’s voice made him wince. It was gruff and low, but it made him worried.

Dean slowly shed his clothes and let out a sigh of relief when they had all but disappeared. He dumped his uniform in the laundry basket and set his towel down on the bench. He was with a young blonde girl called Jo that he often spoke to, but the other two girls he did not know.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Jo asked him as they made their way into the cubicles. He let out a hiss as the stream of icy water fell on his cold skin.

“Mmh,” He hummed as he fiddled with the knobs trying to get some resemblance of warmth, but it was no use. “It’s nothing new. I’d be able to take him on.” There was a soft laughter from the cubicle to his right.

“Oh could you now?” Jo called bemusedly from the left of him. He stepped out of the water and lifted the small bar of soap. He looked down in disgust at it before he began to lather his body.

“Of course I could! He may look stronger, but I’m quicker.” He boasted proudly and stepped under to rinse. Though the conversation wasn’t even particularly funny, he hasn’t ever had banter like this before and it made him feel giddy.

“A pretty boy like you?” A light teasing voice questioned from the stall directly to his right.

“I’d bet you’d bat your pretty lashes and he’d be on his knees in seconds.” Another voice called playfully a bit further away. There was more laughter from the stalls next to him before he joined in. It’s been a while since he’s felt so carefree and even longer since he’s laughed like this.

He grabbed the shampoo and began to massage it into his short hair. He was glad that he was able to wear his hair shorter here, as it was required for the males, while the females had their hair cut at shoulder length. He rinsed his hair out before repeating the process with the conditioner.

“Hey! Don’t objectify me!” Dean pouted and the laughter continued while they finished their showers. Dean had just finished rinsing his hair when the water shut off and the guard banged his baton on the wall. He was a greying man and the uniform he had on was fraying, but he had a twinkle in his eye and it made Dean uneasy.

“Times up!” He barked gruffly. They each ambled out of the showers and towards the bench where their towels were sitting. They quickly dried themselves off and grabbed a new set of clothes from their lockers.

“I’m Charlie, by the way!” The girl from the stall directly next to his chirped. She had red hair, pale skin and a cute pixie face. He couldn’t help but beam back at her. He had only known Charlie for a very short amount of time, but she had this thing about her where she always made you smile.

“I’m Meg.” The other girl smirked. She had a chubby face but that just added to her allure, she was beautiful.

“Dean.” He gave a small wave and chucked on his clothes. He waited for the girls to do the same before they walked down the gritty corridor to the canteen. They made idle banter on their way, silently dreading breakfast.

You see, the food wasn’t the greatest and being last in the showers meant the food was most likely cold. But that’s not what had him troubled, what troubled him was the dominant slaves who staked their claim on a submissive.

Most dominant slaves picked quite quickly, however there were some who liked to torment, before choosing. This seemed to be happening to Dean at the moment. The dominant from the shower had been eyeing him since he walked in and the girls seemed to notice, because they huddled in closer to him.

“His name’s Alastair.” Meg whispered to him as they grabbed their trays. Alastair was a peculiar looking man he had grey scruff and eyes that made you want to hide away. Dean looked at him and gulped as he saw a wicked smile crawl onto the man’s face. 

The guards wouldn’t look twice if someone was being dragged into a corner and it made Dean scared. He was scared of the fact that he couldn’t get out of this situation any more than he could before. He turned around and hurried over to the glass casing that protected the food, the girls following after him. He let the girls get there food first, as he wasn’t overly that hungry.

“Dean! What can I do for you?” An accented voice called from behind the counter. There was a smile on his face and he was nice despite the tattoos covering littering his body.

“Hey, Benny.” Dean replied with a sheepish smile. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of the man, but he couldn’t help it. He was a friendly giant, yet Dean couldn’t see past his height and muscles. 

“Just the usual.” Benny frowned as grabbed the tray from Dean and spooned the small amount of vegetable and meat onto his plate.

“You’re going to have to eat more than that one day, son.” Benny said carefully. It was true, Dean was all but skin and bones. He would love to eat more; it’s just that every time he did, he was sick. The appetite he once had, diminished over the years and now it was barely there. 

“Hey Dean!” One of Alastair’s cronies called out over the cafeteria. He turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you bend over for me, sweetheart.” The group laughed and some looked at Dean appraisingly. Dean’s shoulders slumped and he blushed before turning back to Benny, who was looking at the group with an angry expression on his face.

“I’ll put acid in their food, I swear.” He hissed with a glare. Dean reached out his hand and laid it on Benny’s arm hesitantly. The bigger man was shocked at the sudden move but his expression softened as he laid eyes upon Dean.

“While that would be great, I don’t think it’s worth you getting fired over.” Dean smiled gently and squeezed his arm once before he moved away. He picked up his tray and quickly walked over to the girls with hid head held high.

After spending lunch with the girls and continuing the banter from earlier they made their way back to the cells.

Back in his cell Dean was lying down on his hard bed. He was dreading this afternoon when they had the showing. The showing was pretty self-explanatory. They had to stand there as people poked and prodded at their naked bodies, without uttering a single word. 

If they met someone’s standard then they would organize a trial run. There had only ever been a few who had received a negative comment; otherwise they would go home with their new master.

Dean was dreading it because not only did he have to put up with that, there was no doubt that Azazel would be there. Azazel was a man who has been eyeing Dean since he first arrived, but had never made any move to buy him. 

He rolled over and groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Dean thought about his little brother Sammy. He wondered if Bobby had told him stories about his older brother or had he hidden anything that had ever belonged to him? 

Dean’s one wish was that he was able to meet his brother. No matter how young he was when he left, he loved his brother dearly and he missed him.

He wondered what it would have been like had they a normal childhood and he felt a familiar stinging behind his eyes. Dean sobbed into his pillow as he thought about his future. There was near to no chance that he was ever going to meet his brother. 

There was also no chance that he was going to get out of this lifestyle, unless he could run away and find a job. The only thing stopping him is that he’ll live a life always looking over his shoulder.

He sat up and wiped the tears on his face. He took in a shaky breath and brought his knees up to his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in his arms. He needed to stop thinking like this. He needed to stop being selfish and just get on with it. No one is going to care about his feelings or his wants anyway.

When the bell went for lunch he didn’t go down and no one came to get him. He had a feeling that the girls would be wondering where he was and why he didn’t come down. He shrugged his shoulders at his own thought and stretched his legs out and he fell back on his pillow.

He was so tired; he hadn’t been getting much sleep lately due to feeling uneasy. He didn’t trust the guard that patrolled the cell block, nor did he trust the dominant’s on this level. Each night the hours of sleep lessened. As he lay there thinking, exhaustion took over and he fell into a restless sleep. He spared one last thought to the open door.

_“C’mon baby, don’t be like that.” Dean sobbed and scrambled back on the bed. His bum hurt and he was leaving a small trail of blood and come on the white sheets._

_“Please, no! I-I’ll do anything! Ju-just not that again, please” The little boy sobbed as his father came closer. He was pressed against the headboard as his dad crawled on the bed towards him. He screamed and his small body trembled as the larger man pulled him down on the bed._

_He felt a stinging sensation on his face before he realised his father had slapped him. Dean felt a hand close around his throat and a body press him down onto the mattress.  
“You listen here, you little shit. You’re going to be quiet and you’re going to be a good little boy and listen to daddy.” The words were hissed into his ear and he felt a probing finger in between his bum cheeks._

_“Daddy, please.” He pleaded, choking as the hand pressed further on his throat. He tried squirming away and the hand near his bum pulled away. Dean sighed in relief before he saw his dad grab the whip from the end of the bed._

_The hand around his throat let go and he cried softly. He felt another sharp sting against his face as his dad hissed at him to stop._

_“On your hands and knees now,” Dean was rolled over as fast as he could, but it wasn’t quick enough._

_“NOW!” His father screamed and he felt the first lash against his back. It stung; it hurt just as much as his bum. He felt the lashes against him back come in quick succession and he began to feel numb. His dad started to slow down and Dean’s harsh breathing was soon the only sound in the room._

_“Spread your cheeks.” Dean’s eyes widened in horror and he shook his head._

_“N-no, no.” Dean tried moving, but his father pushed him down on the bed and flipped him onto his back. His father was quick to grab the handcuffs and rope sitting in the bottom draw in the bedside table. Dean’s hands were cuffed to the headboard easily but his feel not so much._

_Dean was kicking and screaming. He wrestled his feet out of the other man’s hold and kicked him in the head a few times. One foot was now secured against the headboard next to his hands, due to his small shock at actually hitting him._

_He struggled with the other foot but he was no match with his dad’s strength and the other foot was also secured. Dean was now spread out open with his hole on display. He saw his father smile maliciously before the whip was brought down-._

Dean woke up swallowing down a scream. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his body causing his clothes to stick to his skin. The sheet underneath him was saturated and he was panting heavily.

Dean took a gasping breath as his body trembled. He stood up slowly from the bed and he closed his eyes to try calm himself down. The room span and his body temperature dropped. He sucked in a shuddering breath and lifted a hand to rest on his forehead. 

His knees gave in and he clutched onto the bed frame to keep himself from falling. Once he regained his balance, he stumbled over to the toilet and fell to his knees. He flicked up the toilet seat as his stomach churned. Dean clenched his hands around the rim of the toilet seat and emptied his stomach.

Dean retched a few more times before deeming it safe to pull back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up again. He was a little weaker than before so he climbed back over to the bed and settled down.

There was no way he’d be able to get any more sleep today, especially not after the reoccurring nightmares. He pulled his top away from his body and he moved it up and down in a fanning motion. He was so warm, he looked at his bedside table and his glass from last night was still there. He let go of his shirt and sat up, still minding his head, he gulped the water down greedily.

Sighing softly he sat against the headboard and began humming to himself softly before he was interrupted by a knock on the open door. His eyes flew open as he looked at his guests; there was the usual cell guard, one of them men that owned the joint and one of the most intimidating men he had ever seen.

“Mr.Novak, this is Dean he is our most recent entries. He is still quite young, only eighteen. He is one of our most… used slaves.” The owner looked at him in disgust with an angry glint in his eye. “I’m sorry that he was not out with the rest of the slaves but he seems to have been sick.” He continued and scrunched his nose at the obvious smell.

“It is quite alright, Lucifer. No harm done.” The man- Mr.Novak had spoken in a calm tone and seemed to look at Dean with interest. “But,” he continued “what do you mean by ‘most used slave’?” Mr.Novak inquired with a quizzical glance at Lucifer.

“Oh, only that he’s been around the block a few times. He is by no means innocent. In fact we often have people asking for trials, especially Azazel.” Dean flinched at the name and steadying blue eyes snapped to him. Dean quickly looked down as he wasn’t willing to look the man in the eyes yet.

“Do you mind if I have a… trial with him as you so call it.” He arched an eyebrow. Turning around and walking down the hall, to the room where he was to be ‘trying out’ the slave. The clacking of his boots the only thing to be heard echoing down the corridor.

The guard hurried over to dean and hauled him by the arm towards Lucifer, who grabbed him by the hair.

“You ever pull a stunt like that again, you’ll be sorry.” He growled threateningly in Dean’s ear before he was pushed into the room Mr.Novak had just entered. It was lit brightly and the room was a dull grey colour, but the thing that stood out the most, was the bed. It was large and tall with a deep red cover. Dean squirmed just looking at it. He jumped in surprise when the metal doors behind him slammed shut.

“Ahh,” he heard from the corner and he spun around to face the potential buyer. He felt exposed, standing in front of the man before him in only the thin clothing. Mr.Novak looked very handsome, as ashamed as he was to admit, in a suit with a blue tie and a tan trench coat. He had dark hair and a lean body but he radiated strength.

“You need not worry. I have no intention of bedding you.” He said in a deep gravelly tone. His piercing blue eyes seemed to capture Dean when he dared to look up. Though he did feel safe in the man’s presence that did not mean nothing would happen to him.

“What do you want then?” Dean questioned. He was genuinely curious as to why the man had asked him here.

“I’m looking for a companion. You seem to have quite a lot of potential.” He stated in a simple tone as he paced around the room. Occasionally he would glance over at Dean, but he would never look for too long.

“A companion? What would I do? This is a slave market, you know?” Dean asked out of turn and his body quickly caved in on itself to somehow shield him from the blow that was sure to come. He heard a husky chuckled before a hand was cradling his jaw. At first touch he flinched but the hand simply followed his movement.

“I am aware,” he chuckled before continuing on “You would simply just be there, by my side, for as long as I wish.” He stated calmly and stroked down Dean’s face. He shivered at the touch. Mr.Novak’s hand was rough but somehow soft and he welcomed the touch.

“Would you care to join me?”

Dean looked up in shock. He had never been someone’s companion before. He didn’t know what to do. He started to panic and he opened his mouth to decline his offer when he heard a voice yell from outside the door. It was a voice that he had been dreading.

“What do you mean he’s in there with a potential buyer?! I’m the only one who’s ever expressed an interest in buying him. He’s mine.” Dean heard some kind of struggle before the guard called out.

“No! No sir, you are not permitted to be in there.” There was a sickening crack before the door was crashed open. He looked past the towering figure in the door way and saw the guard slumped on the floor, his head at an odd angle.  
Dean let out a strangled gasp as Azazel came storming in. Azazel had a malicious grin on his face as he ripped Mr.Novak’s hand from Dean’s face.

“You’re coming with me, boy.” He grabbed Dean’s bicep and began to drag him towards the door before a hand was pressing against his chest.

“I don’t think so Azazel.” Mr.Novak had a determined expression on his face as he pried Azazel’s fingers from Dean’s arm. Azazel looked like any other average man apart from his eyes. They had a yellow sheen to them, from lack of something Dean didn’t know. They never failed to make him quiver in fear.

Azazel snarled and turned on the dark haired man, “who asked you, Castiel? I’ve had a claim on him ever since he first came here.” He spat.

“I have reason to believe that. But you never paid any deposit and you never bought him. However I have already signed for him, in advance and all I need to do is pay for him.” 

Castiel explained as he gently grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled the shocked boy towards the office.

“Come along, Dean.” Castiel whispered to him softly as they left a raging Azazel in the room.

“Why would you sign for him, when he’s just a lowly slut? He’s not worth it Castiel and you are going to see that. You should always try before you buy.” Azazel smirked as he sauntered out of the room and down the opposite hall.

Dean hung his head as they continued the short walk. He felt degraded as he tried to pull his hand from Castiel, only to have the man grip tighter. He felt utterly humiliated, he had always done what’s best for other people, yet he was always treated like a piece of shit. 

He sniffled softly and let his shoulder fall, trying to become smaller than what he was. Now that he was slumped over he could feel the height difference between the two of them. While he wasn’t exactly short, he still was malnourished as a child and wasn’t as tall as he possibly could have been.

They reached the desk and short words were spoken as Castiel handed over a check. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Mr.Novak was lying to him. He resigned himself to a life full of hate and abuse. He definitely wasn’t going to be bought for such a healthy sum, just to be used as a companion.

He looked over his shoulder to see the girls he had only just become friends with being taken to their cell. In a rush of adrenaline he ran over to them and developed them in a hug. He sobbed softly into Jo’s shoulder as she ran her hand through his short blonde hair.

“Everything is going to be okay, love.” Meg said uncharacteristically. She gave him a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek before she walked to her cell.

“Megs right. My family knew the Novak’s, they’re good people and wouldn’t harm anyone.” Charlie gave him one last sleeve before she let go and trailed after Meg. Though her words weren’t comforting, he still listened and hoped she was right.

The guards had come rushing after him and they were now pulling Jo away from him. As she was dragged away she shouted a few simple words that he would never forget.  
“This is the day your life is turned around.” They reminded him so much of the maid Ellen, that the tears which had resided came back. He let himself be directed back to Castiel who gave him a sympathetic smile.

Dean didn’t know what to think. He was used to being taken from place to place and not knowing what to expect. But this time felt different. This time felt more permanent and he didn’t know if that scared him or not. He didn’t know if this meant his life was turning around for the best or the worst. But maybe, just maybe, he has found someone who will love him for who he is and more importantly who will teach him how to love.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas learn a little about their relationship and Dean meets Cas' brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few months on from the previous chapter and it's centered around Dean and Cas interacting. Once again it's very fast paced. I'm not sure I like this chapter, it's more of a filler, but hopefully it's okay.

Dean didn’t know what to think anymore. His thoughts were no longer skittish or rushed and he felt like he was able to breathe. He didn’t know what had changed, after being in that place he felt that every decision he made and every thought was false.

He sat on his bed in Castiel’s home, staring blankly at the wall, his wet hair leaving small wet patches on his shirt. That was another thing he didn’t know what to think of, Castiel. He was a strange man, he always made sure Dean had showered and had something to eat. He barely saw the man but whenever he did, he felt safe and as far as Dean knew it was just him and Castiel that lived in this house.

It felt strange to be in such a position where he could be cared for. It was such a strange concept that Dean was puzzled. Why a man like Castiel would go and buy a slave was beyond him. The man was an attractive man and he had a lot of money, why wouldn’t he go out and date?

Dean shuddered at the thought of greedy men and women pawing at Cas. It wasn’t his place to question though and he decided to let it go. He decided to think about what he should do next.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with his time. He wasn’t allowed to clean and Castiel never called him to his room. He sighed and ran a rough hand over his cleanly shaven face. He let his hand fall into his lap and glanced around the room

The room was huge but bright and the furniture was a simple dark wood. The bed was a queen size with white cotton sheets and piled high with pillows. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling and were draped in yellow curtains. There were two bedside tables, that were bare and a tall closet which was close empty.

Dean hadn’t been out of the house since he arrived here. Not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to. He was scared that someone from his past was going to see him. Castiel had tried to coax him outside or to the shop, but Dean refused.

He expected some sort of punishment, but it never came. It left Dean out of place; he didn’t know how to handle his new owner. He was nothing like the others he had previously, but he kept alert. The other shoe had to drop eventually.

He was interrupted from his intake of the room by a knock at the door and a gravelly voice calling out his name. Dean was worried about these daily visits. He remembers agreeing to become a companion, but he still did not know what that entailed.

“Uh-“ he cleared his throat before continuing, “Yes, come in.” That was another thing he wasn’t used to, being treated like a human.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel smiled as he strolled into the room, closing the door behind him. “Now, I know you have only been here for a couple of months, but I think it’s time to finally discuss some things.”

Dean gulped, he knew this would come. He didn’t want to think ill of the man who saved him, but how did he know he was actually safe? He nodded hesitantly when Castiel gestured to the bed and pushed himself up against the headboard. He watched the dark haired man sit down at the foot of the bed and gave a small sigh in relief.

“Firstly, how was your morning?” Castiel asked and tilted his head to the side in a lost puppy manner, which Dean did not find adorable. Nope. He shook his head and kept his eyes down.

“It was good, sir.” He kept his voice quiet, hoping that would please the man.

“I’ve told you that you can call me Cas, Dean. No need to be so quiet.” He chuckled.

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean replied sheepishly glancing up at the man. Dean never thought he would think of someone as attractive, but oh man was Cas attractive, not to mention he smelt great. It was a very distinct smell, something that just screamed his name, with a hint of Dior cologne. His blue eyes were piercing but not in a frightening way, they were inviting.

His smile was warm, and he had crinkles by his eyes that made Dean’s heart flutter. He had even forgone the usual trench coat and Dean was able to see his lean body. He didn’t know who he was anymore, but he was acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

“It’s alright. Now,” he clapped his hands together, “There are a few things that I would like to talk to you about.” He stopped talking and his eyes locked onto Dean’s. He doesn’t think he could look away if he tried.

“We agreed that you coming here would mean for you to become my companion. That means you are not to do any housework, or you will be punished. You are to come with me to every function, and while we are in public you are to act as my partner.” Dean looked at the man with wide eyes. He had no idea how to act like a partner and Cas seemed to pick up on his panic.

“Dean.” Cas prompted looking at him worriedly. He didn’t know what came over him, but he snapped.

“You do realise I have no idea how to be in a relationship!? I’ve always been used for sex and cleaning, you are taking away one of the only things I know. I’m grateful to you for getting me out of there, honestly, but I have no idea what to do!

“I find you attractive and that’s never happened to me before. You are so kind and caring and I’ve only known you for a month, but I feel safe with you and that scares me. It’s so quiet here all the time and I just don’t know how to handle being by myself for so long!” Dean was panting by the time he finished and tears of frustration rolled down his flushed cheeks. He felt strong arms wrap around his torso and he sobbed into the cleanly pressed shirt on Castiel’s shoulder.

He heard soft cooing noises from the man and it made him smile through his tears.

“You really aren’t like the others are you?” He pulled back looking at the other man.

“No.” The finality in his voice and the seriousness in his eyes made Dean’s breath hitch. He looked down at the chapped lips in front of him and leant forward. He gasped when those lips met his own and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Their lips began to move slowly in tandem and a hand cradled his jaw.

He thought about the man in front of him and how gentle he is and as the kiss grew rushed, Dean’s thoughts took a whole other spin. The man in front of him became someone completely different. He began to remember Alastair and his father and he pushed Castiel away violently. Dean shook his head and scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. There was a haze over his mind and he forgot where he was. He was trembling and his voice came in sharp pants.

He was shaking his head and pulling at his hair. His eyes were closed and he felt hands clamp on his wrists.

“No, no, no, no.” Was the continuous chant from his mouth and he tried to fight his way of the hold on him. He screamed and began to kick his legs; he heard a groan from the direction of his assailant when he felt his foot collide with his stomach.

He grew weak quickly, due to his constant crying and weak muscles.                 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay.” The haze lifted slowly but eventually Dean realised where he was and who was holding him. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a whimper. His breath came out gasping and he finally looked at the man comforting him.

“I’m so sorry.” He said ashamed. He can’t believe he let his weakness get a hold of him. He was so weak. Castiel wouldn’t want him now. He pulled away from the other man once again and this time Castiel let him go.

“Where are you going?” Castiel’s voice halted him from his way to the door and his shoulders stiffened.

“I’m leaving?” It came out as a question. Dean didn’t know what was going on but he jumped when he felt a hand come to rest on his hip.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Dean gasped and span around. He looked up into the older man’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. His face was set in a soft expression, that Dean couldn’t place and his stance was non-threatening.

“W-why? I‘m not worth the trouble, this is going to happen every time, you’re better off with someone else.” Dean was confused, what was going on?

“Because, Dean” he watched as another hand came to rest on his unoccupied hip. “I know that this is going to be hard for you, especially with the life you’ve had. But I aim to change that, I want you to have a better life starting from now. I want- no need you by my side and I hope you want to be there. I’ve read your file and you’ve never gave up, that is something so admirable. You are worth every penny and more. I have never met someone so amazing.” Castiel explained firmly.

“Thank you.” Dean gasped and with a small amount of hesitation pulled the other man into a hug. He wasn’t crying this time, but Castiel’s words hit him hard and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body.

“No, thank you.” He heard whispered into his ear, before the other man was pulling away and sitting down on the bed, leaving Dean standing there.

“Now, I’m not going to discuss any more with you, I think you’ve had enough of an emotional toll today.  I’ll explain more rules as they come along, just one thing. Whenever someone is over, you are to never leave my sight and to always act as my partner. You don’t need to speak, just stay by my side at all times.” Dean inclined his head in agreement and Cas nodded his head.

Dean giggled slightly, something that he had never done before, and Cas’ eyes snapped to him in shock.

“What are you giggling about?” Cas asked playfully and Dean blushed. He unconsciously rubbed his arms nervously.

“I, umm, enjoyed that kiss, until I freaked out.” Dean didn’t know what possessed him to tell Cas, but the smile that broke out on the other man’s face answered for him.

Cas let out a happy laugh before he reached out and pulled Dean towards the bed. He stood up when Dean was close enough and wrapped his arms around his small waist. He felt hot breath ghost over his ear.

“So did I.” Dean blushed harder. Now that his thoughts weren’t occupied, he realised how their bodies were pressed up against each other. The taller man chuckled and Dean felt it run through his chest.

Dean felt content in his arms, he was still afraid and he didn’t think that was going to go away anytime soon. He shuffled away from Cas and tugged him over to the bed before laying down, leaving enough room for a second body. Cas raised his eyes in a silent question, which Dean returned with a small nod. He bit his lip as the blue eyed man slid off his shoes and into the bed next to him.

He had left some space between them that Dean quickly minimised. He rested his head on the others strong chest and lifted his right hand to join rest over Cas’ heart. Dean wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable, but as soon as Cas wrapped an arm around his waist all worries dissipated.

They lay there silently and the afternoon sun cast an intimate glow that made Dean squirm. He heard Cas shush him softly and he calmed down a bit. Not completely, but enough that his squirming stopped and he was able to close his eyes.

“It’s okay, babe. Just go to sleep.” Dean felt a hand comb through his hair and decided he would listen, within a few minutes he was asleep.  
  
\---

Dean woke up and he was saddened to find that there was no one in the bed with him. It was dark now and he was cold. He shivered and climbed off the bed and let his feet sink into the soft plush carpet, before he walked to his bedroom door. He regretted not letting Cas get him some more clothes when his bare feet hit the tiled floor outside his bedroom.

He was walking down the extravagant hallway. There was a skylight that ran from one end of the hallway to the other and during the day it lit up the hall beautifully. But now that it was dark, there were small Victorian style lamps placed strategically and cast the hall in a soft warm glow.

During the night Dean liked to sit out here and look up at the stars. He imagined one was his mum and he would tell her all about Cas and his worries. He never got a response, but the hallway was his favourite place in the house. It was where he felt closest to his mum.

As Dean reached the kitchen door that lead to the huge kitchen, he heard another voice and abruptly stopped. The voice was playful and it seemed welcoming, but Dean wasn’t going to fall for that anymore.

He bit his lip; it was rather late to be having a guest over. Maybe Cas was on a date? The thought made him crumble a little. Of course the man would never want to date him properly. He questioned whether he should go in or not, but then he remembered Cas’ words.

_“…stay by my side at all times.”_

Right. He can do this. With a confident nod, he squared his shoulders and entered the room. The talking stopped at his entrance and Cas grinned at him. He stood up from his seat at the island and rushed over to him.

“I’m glad you’re awake!” He said happily, kissing him on the cheek. Dean blushed at the display of affection and let himself be lead over to the short man who was leaning against the bench.

“Babe, this is my brother Gabriel.” Cas smiled and settled his hand on the small of Dean’s back. He felt a rush of relief course through him when he heard the word brother and the blush faded from his face.

“Nice to meet you.” Dean said politely and held his left hand out. He hadn’t yet looked up at the man and stiffened when he was pulled into a hug. There was an overpowering smell of candy and sugar that emanated from the smaller man. It made Dean smile.

The hug was rather comforting and there was no aggression behind it, so he let himself relax into the hug. Castiel had stepped back as the shorter man had completely enveloped Dean in a hug.

“It’s great to finally meet you. Cas here has been raving on about you for months. He’s quite smitten with you.” His tone was easy going and he pulled away from the hug with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed. He looked affronted and embarrassed. Dean bit his lip and smiled. Gabriel almost seemed cautious with him though, he always had a worried look in his eyes and it scared Dean a little.

He knew Cas would never let anyone hurt him, he had proven that and he didn’t think Gabriel would try something. But that look in his eye made Dean worried.

“Oh look at the two of you!” Gabriel rolled his eyes. It was then that Dean saw his eyes. They were a colour he had never seen before, a golden brown colour. They were like melted caramel and Dean smiled.

“Completely smitten.” Gabriel cooed and jumped up onto the counter. He squawked when Cas shooed him off and it left Dean laughing softly at his antics. He liked this guy and it seemed as if him and Cas got along well.

“Well, I’m off. I’ve got a sasquatch of my own to get home to,” Gabriel gave Dean a considering look. “Dean, what’s your last name?” Castiel’s attention snapped his attention and stared wide eyed at Dean. This was the first time Dean had seen the man out of sorts and if he wasn’t panicking, he would have found it funny.

“My surname?” Dean asked, buying time. Gabriel nodded and looked at him expectantly.

“I-it’s, it uhh, umm,” he looked around the room in panic before he spotted the newspaper that had been left on the table from this morning. “It’s S-Smith. My last name is Smith.” He said more confidently and Gabriel seemed disappointed.

“That’s a shame, oh well. See you later, kids.” Then he was gone. Dean stared down at the table, once again confused. He felt an arm circle around his waist and he flinched at the first touch, but quickly relaxed into it.

“You did well, baby.” Cas told him and placed a kiss just below his ear. Dean shivered at the intimate kiss and turned around in Cas’ arms.

“What do you think he meant by ‘that’s a shame’?” Dean asked, he knew he looked upset, but he couldn’t help it. “Why would he say that?” Dean didn’t know why he was so upset by this. He felt like he had disappointed Gabriel by not having the right surname. It was such a stupid notion.

“I’m not sure, love.” Dean blushed at the pet name. He nodded, it wasn’t his fault. He should probably forget about it. Yes, that would be the best thing for him.

“I’m sure everything is fine, there was nothing wrong with what you did.” Castiel soothed as he ran a hand through Dean’s unkempt hair, before he continued “Oh and by the way. You have an indent of my shirt on your cheek.” He laughed and rand a finger down Dean’s cheek.

Dean flushed at the teasing, still not used to it. Though he wasn’t uncomfortable with it, he just didn’t know how to respond. Cas noticing his red cheeks, placed a small kiss on his forehead before he walked away.

“Oh god.” He groaned softly and ran his hands over his face in embarrassment. Why did he have to be so weird?

“Dinner?” He heard a mumbled voice call.  He looked over to Cas and saw him with his head buried in the refrigerator. He probably would have laughed had he not been distracted by the plump bum sticking out. He let in a shuddering breath and he couldn’t take his eyes away. He never understood why everyone would complement his bum, but now he did.

Dean heard someone clearing of the throat and he flushed as his attention snapped up to the man in question.

“Yes, please.” He said hurriedly, as he tried to get the attention off himself. He just couldn’t stop embarrassing himself, could he?

Cas smirked and pulled out the left over pizza from last night. They ate in silence, Dean because he didn’t want to do something embarrassing again and Cas because he was too busy admiring the man in front of him.

Dean chewed on his pizza slowly. He thought about all the little touches Cas had given him, even while they were by themselves, and he wondered why he wasn’t running. He had never been treated like this before and he jumped at every touch, he just couldn’t understand why he was still here.

His faced pulled into a frown and he was unaware of the man looking at him with a contemplating expression.

“Dean,” The voice startled him and he looked at Cas who had finished his pizza and was now washing his hands. Seeing that he had Dean’s attention Cas resumed what he was saying. “I know you have been adamant about not leaving the house before, but I think it’s time we get you some clothes.”

Dean agreed and Cas seemed so shocked that he had. He bit his lip at the shocked expression and glanced down at his dinner. He quickly finished the last few bites and got up to wash his hands, placing the pizza box in the recycling bin on the way.

He giggled softly at Cas who seemed confused but none the less pleased with his response. Dean was still tired and he wanted to head up to bed, but he needed to talk to Cas first.

“Can I talk to you?” Dean asked strongly, this was something he needed to get out. The other man nodded and gestured for them to sit at the dining table. It was a beautiful mahogany and Dean was almost reluctant to touch it.

They sat there in silence as Dean gathered his thoughts. This had just come on suddenly, he had never thought about it before, but he thinks Cas deserves to know. Dean kept his eyes on the table as he spoke.

“I know it’s only been a short time, but I really like you. I know that this is sudden and I’m probably setting myself up here, but do you think… that we could, be an um, uh an actual couple?” He didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from, because this was not what he had planned on saying. But when Cas nodded Dean was speechless. Never, had he thought, he would ever be in a relationship.

“I like you too, Dean. I also understand that in the beginning you aren’t always going to be welcoming to my advances and I will never pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to. But what brought this on?” Cas inquired, doing that ridiculously adorable head tilt.

“I know this is quite out of character for me.” Dean stuttered out. “I was never going to tell you, I planned on telling you how grateful I was and it all came spewing out. I never thought that you would return my feelings.” He had a wide eyed look about him. He was still in utter shock. It was such a complete turn and once again he had no idea how to handle this situation.

“One thing I ask of you, Dean, is to never hide your feelings from me.” Castiel came to sit in the seat next to him. Dean refused to look up and he felt a hand come to rest on his jaw, guiding him to face Cas.

“Your feelings are important to me. We have slowly started to get to know each other and I think that this will help you get a grasp on reality.” Dean blushed and looked at Cas with such an innocent expression, it made Cas angry with everyone who dared hurt this boy.

“Can we take it slow?” Dean mumbled softly. He heard an equally soft ‘of course’ and lips press against his temple before he was being led to his room.

He had no idea why and he was surprised to find he was not panicking. They passed his room and he had slowly come down from the shock he was in. They were now in a part of the house he had never seen before, Cas had opened the last door in the hallway that lead to a beautiful greenhouse.

“This is the place I come to think or read or to just have some time away. I think this room will become of great use to you.” Castiel explained as Dean looked around fascinated.

It was like a small glass dome and it was filled with such beautiful plants. Many looked exotic as they walked down the brick paths that lead to the middle of the room. Dean let out a laugh of wonderment when they came to a stop and saw a huge bed in the middle.

Dean was overwhelmed, there were so many greens and yellows and pinks. He had fallen in love with this room, it was magnificent and it has taught him more about his boyfriend? Partner? He didn’t know and Dean was sure it would worry him later but right now, he felt at ease.

“Do you like it?” Cas asked hesitantly. Dean looked around the room once more before he jumped up onto the bed and settled under the covers.

“I absolutely love it Cas.” Dean grinned and lifted the covers for Cas to join. The older man let out a sigh of relief and climbed in the bed with Dean once again. The lay there cuddled up under the covers as they looked up at the stars. The roof was much like the hallways and Dean felt at peace.

A sudden burst of confidence burst through him and he leant up and pressed a gentle kiss against Cas’ lips, he pulled back and whispered a small ‘thank you.’ Before he settled in much like they did earlier.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took me so long to update! I truly am!!! I'll make up for it, I'll write another chapter and upload it this week as well as one on Sunday.

Dean shifted and smiled when the arms around his waist tightened. It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up before Cas. It was the same routine every morning it consisted of him trying to get out of bed and every time he tried he would be pulled back down.

Eventually Cas would pull him down and roll them over so Dean was on his back, before he would languidly kiss him. Mornings had become his favourite thing ever since he woke up with Cas in the greenhouse.

_Dean was freaking out to put it mildly. There were strong arms wrapped around his waist and a lean torso pressed against the length of his back. He felt hot breath against his skin and it stirred the small hairs at the base of his neck._

_Dean kicked his legs out with a scream. The man behind him let out a shout of his name and a groan when one of Dean’s elbows made contact with his stomach. Dean struggled to get up from the bed but the man pulled him down and pushed him onto his back._

_The man was shouting but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. “Dean, it’s me!” The voice was familiar but he couldn’t discern it from his nightmares. The man grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side. Dean struggled to get out of the hold, but he was too weak and let out a loud sob._

_His legs were tired and he slowly stopped moving. Dean was panting harshly and he had tears running down his face and neck._

_“Hey, shh. It’s okay. It’s me, Cas.” Cas. That name sounded familiar. It gave him a warm feeling and butterflies in his stomach. It made him feel safe and Dean calmed down enough to be able to understand the man._

_“It’s Castiel, you’re safe. Everything is okay.” Dean calmed down a little more at that and soon his breathing returned to normal. He stopped crying and immediately felt embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry.” Dean whispered. His voice was hoarse from screaming and he cleared his throat. Dean finally looked up at Cas and saw a small smile on his face._

_Dean blushed and felt his eyes flutter when a warm hand ran through his hair._

_“There’s nothing you should be sorry for.” Castiel said firmly and Dean looked up at the tone. The man was frowning but he had a soft look on his face. A look of fondness and it was directed at Dean. He bit his bottom lip and looked shyly up at Cas._

_“Why don’t we get some more sleep, it’s only early.” Cas suggested. He was right, the morning glow had only just begun to rise above the horizon and Dean nodded his head tiredly. They settled back down, much like they had before but there was a hint of uncertainty._

_Dean settled in on his side and reached behind him to grab Cas’s arm. He gently pulled the arm over his waist and curled inwards. Cas seemed to get the idea and curled around Dean, pressing himself against his back._

_“Thank you.” Dean whispered so quietly that Cas almost didn’t hear him. He kissed Dean’s hair and they drifted off to sleep once more._

The first couple of weeks Dean would constantly wake up with nightmares or suffer through night terrors. Castiel found it incredibly difficult to calm him down, but over time Dean’s nightmares had all but disappeared. He had them occasionally but Cas was always there for him.

Another thing that had changed besides his sleeping pattern was that he had started to gain weight. His fingernails were no longer brittle and his hair was looking healthy. Dean’s ribs were still visible but not to the extent they were before. His skin had a healthy glow and he was starting to gain muscle again.

Over the course of seven months he had been with Castiel, he’d never been happier. When he realised Cas wasn’t going to hurt him or sell him, he warmed up a lot more to the idea of having a relationship with this man. He was still cautious with everything he did and though he was falling for the man, he had yet to see him angry. Dean’s attitude had drastically changed. He was no longer as meek and shy as he once was.

He was still reserved at times, but mostly he was happy. He has Cas to thank for that. He has Cas to thank for all the happiness that he has recently felt, along with so many other positive emotions. Dean is quite overwhelmed with it all but he wouldn’t change a thing.

“I told you before and I will tell you again. I am not selling Dean.” Dean heard Cas growl through the thin wooden door to his office. He had seen him storm in there half an hour ago and since then all he has heard was shouting. It was just after breakfast. Cas had quickly finished and rushed back into his office. Dean frowned but shook his head. There was nothing he could do to stop the man, but he had to try something.

He was becoming a workaholic quite rapidly. He was slightly intimidated by the voice but also a little turned on. His cheeks flushed guiltily and he squirmed a little closer to the door. Dean pressed himself as close as he could and turned his head to rest an ear against the wood.

“I don’t care what you offer, I am never going to sell him,” Cas stopped talking abruptly and Dean assumed whoever was on the other end cut in. He felt slightly giddy at the words spoken and he grinned. One of his doubts was that Cas would tire of him and sell him to the highest bidder. Though with the way Cas was growling at the other person, he didn’t think that was going to happen.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that when he’s screaming my name.” Dean blushed and felt heat coil low in his abdomen. It’s not the first time he had this reaction and he silently agrees that it definitely won’t be the last. He hears the phone being slammed down and angry footsteps approaching the door. The door he was currently pressed against. He jerked back quickly and stumbled down the familiar hall. Dean settled his hand on the door knob to his room when the door to Cas’s office opened.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice halted him. He pulled his arm away from the handle and slowly turned to face the fuming man. Dean looked up into deep blue eyes and his breath hitched. He knew Cas was beautiful, but it was usually just in a fleeting thought. But now, there was no escaping it. His dark hair stood up in all different places and he was vacant of his trench coat. His usual blue tie was undone and resting loosely around his neck. All in all he looked unkempt but also extremely sexy.

“Yes?” Dean questioned sheepishly. He knew he’d been caught. Cas probably heard him trample down the hallway. Though Cas looked angry didn’t seem as though it was directed at him and Dean was thankful for that.

“I would like to apologize.” Cas frowned and clasped his hands behind his back. He wants to apologize? What for? Dean thought. As he could recall there was nothing Cas did or said that would warrant and apology. Cas seemed to read his mind, or maybe it was his face and relaxed a little. Cas stepped closer until he was chest to chest with Dean. Dean was a little worried. Castiel seemed distant and it looked as though something was on his mind. He knew better than to ask, if Castiel wanted him to know then he would be told.

“I am sorry that people think they can treat you as an object, including myself.” Cas sighed and lifted his hands to cradle Dean’s smooth jaw. Dean shook his head a little, trying not to dislodge the hands.

“You have nothing to apologize for. You can’t control them and you definitely don’t treat me like an object. If you haven’t realised yet, I’m really happy here.” Dean smiled. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Cas’ neck. It was a little awkward due to the fact that Cas still had his hands on his jaw, but Dean loved being this close. He nuzzled his face into one of the open palms and hummed happily. It wasn’t often that they were able to see each other during the day.

Cas was usually in his home office and would only come out for meals, before hiding away again. “I-I wish to see you more.” Dean said hesitantly. He closed his eyes and shoved his face into Cas’ neck. The hands on his jaw came to rest on his hips and pulled him in closer. Dean flushed lightly as he felt the other man’s hips press up against his own.

“You see me every day.” Cas cocked his head to the left and Dean could imagine the frown on his face. Dean realised quite quickly that Cas was not used to having another human being in the house. At times he often forgot Dean was there and Dean always got a laugh out of the face Cas would pull when he realised that he wasn’t alone.

“I see you, but I don’t see you.” Dean huffed. It wasn’t like it was a big thing to ask for. He just wanted an hour or two a couple of days a week, to spend time with Cas during the day. Was that such a bad thing?

“I’m not following.” Dean pulled back with a grunt and opened his eyes. The man actually looked confused and Dean had the sudden need to roll his eyes.

“There are days that I don’t see you at all! You’re always holed up in your office, and even if I do see you, it’s never for very long.”

“My apologies, I did not know you wished to see me more.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and buried his nose in his blond hair. It smelt like the apple shampoo that he bought specially for Dean.

“I do, a lot.” The air around them was stretched tight. Dean was finally opening up about the things he wanted lately and Cas wasn’t going to let the moment pass. If Cas was honest with himself, he too, would like to spend more time with Dean.

“How about tomorrow, we go out shopping and just spend the whole day together. Just me and you, whatever you want to do.” Dean knew that this was way out of character for Cas and he was grateful. He couldn’t help but feel as though Cas was holding back from telling him something. He looked like he wanted to say something whatever it is on his mind, yet he never did. Dean bit his lips.

“I’d like that.” He looked up at Cas through his long lashes and slowly inched forwards. His eyes fluttered down to chapped lips and he closed his eyes. He felt the warm breath hit his face, it smelled of mint tea and the porridge he had for breakfast. Dean closed his eyes and finally laid his lips on Castiel’s. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt a hand leave his waist to settle on the back of his neck.

The lips beneath his own moved slightly and pulled his top lip between them. Dean let out a soft sigh at the pressure and kissed back. They moved their lips in tandem. It wasn’t a rushed kiss and nor was it very fast. It was slow and languid and just perfect. Dean was worried about having another flashback, but they never came. Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas due to the need to breath and grinned happily. He was panting and had a bright red flush over his cheeks. Cas was panting too, yet he wasn’t quite as flushed.

“You’ve come so far.” Cas whispered and moved the hand from his neck to brush through Dean’s hair. It was true, he agreed. They had been able to kiss without Dean getting scared. There were times when he would panic, but they weren’t as frequent anymore.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. Cas sighed and closed his eyes. “Yes, Dean. I am fine.” He smiled and placed a kiss on Dean’s temple. Dean nodded, he realised that this wasn’t something that was going to be shared with him just yet.

“I’m going to go wash up for lunch okay? Will I see you there?” Dean swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and was pleased to note that Cas’s eyes traced the movement. Dean stepped back a couple of steps and removed his arms from around the brunet’s neck, dislodging Cas’s hands as well. Cas cleared his throat, “Definitely.” He promised with a small smile. Dean nodded and turned around, making his way down the hall.

He felt Cas’s eyes follow him until he disappeared around the corner and if there was an extra sway in his step, well that was only for him to know.

\--------

Cas watched Dean walk down the hall and unashamedly stared at his arse. Lately, the blond had been a bit of a tease and there was no way Cas was going to force him into anything, but he had a serious case of blue balls. It was frustrating to say the least, but Dean was worth the wait.

Castiel knew that most of it wasn’t deliberate. Like just now, when Dean’s hips were swinging, he was sure that was unintentional. It didn’t help him any. He made his way back to his office and closed the door behind him. He had about an hour before Dean came back up here to drag him down for lunch. Cas walked over to his desk and slumped down in his high back chair. The phone call had scared him.

The stress from trying to protect Dean and keep him from finding out was getting to him. The man on the phone called himself A and the more Cas thought about it, the quicker he realised the man was most likely Azazel. Azazel was the very same man who had made

Dean’s departure from the slavery absolute hell. Cas remembered the yellow eyed man clearly. His voice was chilling and Castiel can only imagine the sort of sick and twisted things he liked to do to his ‘lovers’. His elbows rested on the desk and he buried his head in his hands with a groan. His stomach churned just thinking about it.

 _“If you don’t sell me that boy, I will take him.”_ He let out a short frustrated scream into his fist. There was no way that man was taking Dean anywhere let alone away from him. Castiel pressed the button to turn on the screen for his computer, and began to type an email to Gabriel.

He knew it would probably best if he was to call his brother, but he never shut up and this way he will get some more information. Gabriel was also helpless with this subject and he was hoping his brother’s companion Sam would be able to help him. He addressed the letter to them both and began to type.

In the beginning Gabriel had gawked at the nineteen year age gap, but after watching the two together he had come around and told Cas that he would do anything to keep him safe. Cas never thought he would have to hold Gabriel to that promise.

_To dear Sam and Gabriel,_

_I am writing to you about the subject of restraining orders as well as law. I know that Sam is well educated in this subject and that is why I decided to write this letter, rather than call._

_My companion, Dean, had another buyer interested in him at the markets and he has called me recently with the intent of buying him. I have gone through the documents that I signed before purchasing Dean and there is nothing that states that he is confidentially mine._

_I signed them in haste due to an incident that occurred and now I am deeply regretting not reading through them thoroughly. Sam, I was hoping that you would be able to find any loop holes or any sort of information that would help me keep Dean safe._

_Please get back to me as soon as you can, as you can see it is rather important and I have received a threat of sorts. I am worried that this man will act on it quickly and before you ask; his name is not of any importance just yet. I believe that it will be easier to discuss this in person. Once Sam has gathered all the information he can, please let me know as soon as possible so we can make arrangements for dinner. Please do not mention this to Dean._

_He has finally calmed down and is beginning to become independent and doesn’t count on me for things. I believe that if he was to hear about this, that he would revert to his old ways and I would like to keep things the way they are._

Thank you.  
Kind Regards,  
Castiel Novak

Cas scanned over his email and made sure he included everything he need, before attaching the forms from the business he bought Dean. He hoped Sam could make some sense of them and nodded to himself. He didn’t bother with a subject title and hit send, after making sure it was sending to both Sam and Gabriel. He didn’t know how often Gabriel actually checked his emails, so to be safe he sent it to both of them.

He heard a soft knock on the door and muttered ‘come in’. He smiled despite himself when a hesitant looking Dean slowly opened the door. It was true Dean had come along way. The man would always hide away in the corner of the room, or he thought he’d have to try and please Castiel in some way. As much as Cas would like to have those lips around his cock, it wasn’t the time for it.

They now kissed often and he had managed to coax Dean into a mutual hand job. The first attempt ended in disaster, but after the third attempt Dean was always trying to persuade Cas into doing it again. Dean hurried into the room and plopped himself down on Cas’ lap. There was a little difficulty with Dean settling his legs around his waist, but once he did he rested his head on Cas’ chest and over his heart.

He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist and felt a lean pair of arms wrap around his own. He didn’t know why Dean had an obsession with his heart but he feared to bring it up. Not only did he not want to hear the answer, he didn’t want Dean to become traumatised.

“Lunch is ready.” He heard a muffled voice say into his chest.

“Couldn’t wait for me could you?” Cas chuckled and looked down at Dean’s clothing. He knew Dean had very little clothing as he didn’t want to spend Castiel’s money. The dark haired man always chuckled at this excuse and explained to the younger man that he loved spending money on him.

Castiel moved one of his hands into Dean’s hair and began to stroke. They sat in silence, both pondering different things. Cas was thinking about what to get Dean for Christmas, that was only a month away. He would have to watch Dean tomorrow and look at the things he liked, but would never ask to buy. Cas smiled to himself as he thought about the younger man’s small habits. He knew that Dean absolutely hated using Cas’ money and would only use it when absolutely necessary.

Castiel planned to change that, sure it made him a sugar daddy of sorts but he gathered the age gap already covered that.

“No. It hasn’t been ready for too long. I wanted a kiss before lunch, because your breath always stinks after.” Dean giggled at Castiel’s mock scandalised gasp. Dean pulled away and Cas looked at the younger with a devious smirk on his face. Dean’s expression dropped.

“Oh no!” Dean scrambled to get off Cas but was gripped around the waist and a hand buried itself in side. Cas wiggled his fingers and Dean burst out into laughter. He tried squirming away but Cas had a strong hold on him.

“Please, stop.” He laughed until he had tears on his face. The wiggling suddenly stopped and Dean regained his breath. Dean looked at Cas who had a pained look on his face and frowned questioningly at him. He was still panting slightly and had a lovely red flush over his face.

“What’s wrong?” Cas felt a hand cup his cheek and blue eyes flashed and met green. “Oh!” He heard Dean exclaim and he carefully removed his hands from around the slim waist.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he gently pushed Dean off his lap and made sure his feet were safely on the ground, before he lifted himself out of the chair.

“I’m just going to go for a shower.” Cas said awkwardly and made his way to the door. He stopped when a hand clasped around his wrist. Cas turned around to look at Dean and cocked his head to the side in question.

“I can take care of that.” The younger man had a small smirk on his face and gestured to Castiel’s crotch. The fire in his stomach was raging. He really wanted to take Dean up on his offer.

“Oh. No. It’s okay. I can just go to the bathroom.” The strain was clear in his voice and he flicked his unoccupied hand in a dismissive gesture.

“I insist.” Dean purred and Castiel had a fleeting thought of ‘where did shy Dean go?’ before lips were pressed against his own. Cas let out a small grunt and yanked his wrist easily out of Dean’s grip. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as the younger gripped his hips.

Dean spun them around and walked Cas backwards, not once disconnecting their lips. The kiss was rushed and they both were failing at keeping up with the pace, but it didn’t seem to matter. Cas licked across Dean’s lips begging for entry and moaned when it was granted. He loved kissing Dean. He’d make these small little whimpers when their tongues met and keen high in his throat when Cas bit his lips roughly.

That’s not even to mention the way his hips would stutter when Cas bit down on the crevice of his neck. He mapped out Dean’s mouth and pulled the other man as close as he could. Their lips disconnected suddenly and he let out a huff when he was pushed back into the chair

“Stay.” Dean warned and pointed a finger at him, though the effect was ruined by his panting. He was going to argue, but all thoughts fled his mind when Dean sank to his knees in front of him. “Oh god, Dean.” His mouth ran dry as rough fingers unbuckled his belt. He parted his legs until they hit the arms of the chair and ran a hand through his own hair, letting out a breath. Cas let his hand fall to his thigh and moved his other hand to do the same on the other side.

Cas watched as Dean threw the belt away and quickly undone his jeans. He lifted his hips a little to help Dean pull them down a bit. Dean cast one nervous glance up at Cas and the dark haired man smiled in encouragement. Dean nodded and pulled Cas’s semi-hard cock out of his dark briefs. Dean situated himself so he was leaning over Cas’s cock and let his breath waft over the sensitive head. Cas groaned when he felt it and clenched his hands on his thighs.

"No hands." Cas ordered. He felt a hesitant tongue kitten lick over his head and let out a low growl. This seemed to encourage Dean and he felt a wet heat on his cock. Dean sucked gently and Cas couldn’t help the small moans that left his lips. His boy was doing so well.

Cas was frustrated. Yes he was getting some much needed attention, but Dean was such a tease. He kept moving between small licks and sucking on the head. He had thrown his head back and closed his eyes when Dean started moving with more confidence. He now looked down at those sinful lips around his cock and almost came.

“F-fuck, baby. So good.” Cas bit his lip. It had to be illegal to be this good, yet so inexperienced and yes Dean was sloppy but he made everything up with enthusiasm. Cas watched as Dean’s eyes fluttered and looked at how his pouty lips were stretched wide around his girth. This is a sight he would never forget. Dean was so beautiful with a flush high on his cheekbones and a cock in his mouth.

He was broken from his musings when Dean took him in halfway. He let his mouth open and released a long moan. He reached one hand up to fist in Dean’s hair as his hips stuttered. It made Dean gag and pull off with a wet slurp.

“Are you alright?” He asked the panting boy. Castiel almost moaned just looking at Dean. He had spit running down his chin and a few tears running down his cheeks. He looked beautiful. He loosened his hand in Dean’s hair and moved it down to cradle his jaw. He wiped at the corner of Dean’s mouth with his thumb, where a small drop of pre-come had gathered.

“Y-yeah.” Dean nodded. There was a glaze to his eyes and Cas smirked at the expression of enjoyment on the blonde’s face, so, he likes sucking cock. Dean moved his hands to rest on his own denim clad knees.

“I thought you would have freaked out, but you’re doing so well, baby.” Cas said softly and the grin on Dean’s face made his breath hitch. He was so lucky to have picked such a pretty boy.

“Come on, fuck. I’m almost there.” Cas crooned at fisted a hand on his thigh and kept the other in Dean’s hair. He gripped the blonde strands and pulled his face back down to his cock.

“Baby?” Dean looked up at the name and blushed at the quick reaction. Dean was often quiet and meek in sex and Cas was glad the sudden burst of confidence he had didn’t extend into sex.

“Can daddy fuck your pretty little mouth?” He watched Dean’s eyes glaze over even more and chuckled when he nodded with such enthusiasm. Cas smirked and continued to pull the boy over to his cock.

“Shit.” He hissed. Dean had slowly made his way down Cas’s cock until his nose was buried in the sparse hair. The process was painful for Cas. He had to find the strength in him to not thrust into the wet heat. He had to let Dean relax before he could start thrusting. The younger boy moaned and Cas let out a groan at the vibrations.

They sat still and Cas gripped in thigh tightly. He felt Dean’s tongue move over his cock and his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Finally, Dean began to bob his head up and down. Cas made eye contact with Dean before his eyes closed and he threw his head back. He gripped the hair tighter and started to move his hips in small thrusts.

As much as he would like to fuck that perfect little mouth, he needed to work his way towards it. Dean was inexperienced he reminded himself and however much he wanted to move he needed to make sure Dean was okay first.

He could only see a little of the younger man and what he could see looked fucking delightful. His hair was mussed, his cheeks red and his face was a mix between sweat/saliva and tears.

“Fuck babe. Takin’ daddy’s cock so well, j’st like a natural.” He slurred. His cock was hitting the back of Dean’s throat with every thrust. He moved his hips faster and a moan was torn from his throat when Dean moved his tongue around again.

The poor boy was gagging and Cas was a little worried. But every time he went to pull Dean off he would whine and start bobbing his head again. Eventually, Cas was just too far gone to care and thrusted his hips fast and hard. He moved his hands to cradle Dean’s head and pulled his face forward with every thrust. Cas was cussing loudly and the heat was burning in his stomach. His arse hurt from slamming against the wood and his thighs were trembling. He glanced down at Dean and that done him in; the boy was completely wrecked and was looking up at him with the most innocent eyes.

Cas thrusted two-three more times before he released into Dean’s throat with a loud shout. He faintly heard Dean moan out his name.

Castiel slowly came down from his high and pulled his softening dick from Dean’s mouth. His body was trembling and there was a deep satisfied feeling in his abdomen. He noticed that Dean had not once moved his hands from where they were clenching his own knees. He glanced at the younger boy once again, through half lidded eyes.

“So good,” he slurred and his touch went from gripping to caressing. “Did you need me to take care of you?” He asked once he regained his breath. He sat up from his post coital position and looked at Dean. The younger boy was looking guilty and had a wet patch on the front of his trousers.

“I don’t think you do, do you?” Cas smirked when Dean shook his head and tucked his sensitive dick away. “So hot, baby boy.” He crooned and lifted him up and onto his lap. Dean was sniffling and his eyes were drooping shut. Cas gently wiped his face of all liquids and kicked his own pants off gently, so as to not disturb Dean.

He stood up and wrapped Dean’s legs around his waist. With what little strength he had left, he carried Dean to their bedroom and laid him out onto the silken red sheet. He was already asleep and Cas smiled fondly. He rid himself of his shirt and Dean of his own, before he climbed into bed with them. Castiel shuffled them until they were under the covers and cuddled up to Dean, pulling them into a spooning position, with himself as the big spoon.

He felt his eyes droop shut as he brushed his nose against the back of Dean’s neck and hummed in contentment. It was inevitable that they would go to sleep after sex, just as they always did.

Castiel decided that lunch could wait and let himself drift off.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This took me forever and I suck I know, I'm not going to promise anything, as I can't live up to it. I had serious writers block but I hope this gets back on track and I'll be uploading a lot more!

Dean had all but rushed out of the room when he woke up and ran down to the open kitchen before Cas could wake up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see the man. It’s just that he needed a few minutes to himself, as he always did after they did something sexual.

He was highly embarrassed with his own downright submissive behaviour, but the thing is, he really enjoyed. Dean was more worried about his feelings towards being submissive than his feelings towards Cas. He lifted a hand up to his throat and gently massaged it. Sure it hurt, but knowing he could make Cas feel like that, made him feel powerful in a way he never had before.

Dean wasn’t as opposed to sex as he once was, because he now has Castiel. However it doesn’t always go as well as it did.

It was all okay though, because Cas wasn’t like any of the other men who he had been with. Cas was someone who he really liked and who wouldn’t hurt him. Dean had a mantra of similar thoughts going through his head and it helped him a lot when old memories surfaced.

He wandered over to the sink and washed his hands, he didn’t know why he did it. It was just something he felt the need to do. Dean braced his hands on the small strip of island before the sink and leaned forward slightly. He dried his hands as he looked out the window and at the beautiful garden.

He could see part of the old mansion style house from here (the part of the house that Cas had ordered the builders to keep). Dean had been in it for a short while when he first and it was beautiful but unfortunately he hasn't been in it since. He looked around and saw the wide expanse of grass that was surrounded by beautiful plants and trees.

It was such a peaceful place and Dean almost preferred it over the big glass dome Cas had built in to his home, almost. At the moment he definitely preferred Cas’ bed over everything.

Dean moved over to their lunch that was sitting on the kitchen bench and wrapped it up. He shuffled over to the fridge, holding the cold plates of spaghetti. He had a bit of trouble opening the door as he had both hands full, but he managed. He closed the door after placing them on the top shelf.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when warm hands came to rest on his exposed hips. Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning. He never thought he’d be as happy as he felt right now and never had he thought that Ellen’s words would come true.

“What are you doing out here? Come back to bed.” Cas whispered into his ear and Dean shivered as he felt the hot breath ghost across his skin.

“If we go back to bed, we’ll go to sleep and that means we won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Dean murmured and leant back into Castiel’s warm chest.

“Well we won’t be doing much sleeping anyway.” Cas purred. Dean felt a blush rise up his cheeks at the implication. He moaned quietly when Cas began to place open mouthed kisses along his neck. He titled his head to the side to give the other man more access.

“Is that right?” Dean asked and closed his eyes. Cas hummed and pulled away, he tugged lightly on Dean’s hips to get him to turn around. The green eyed man pouted, but willingly turned around to face Cas and opened his eyes.

“Did you have something else in mind?” Cas’ fun demeanour vanished quickly before his eyes and Dean frowned. The hands on his hips fell away and the warmth that was radiating from Cas disappeared as said man stepped back. Dean looked at him and his eyebrows furrowed even further. He was unsure as to why Cas was acting like this. Had he said something wrong? Dean doesn’t know what he did but he knows he’s just fucked another thing up in his life.

“Who said I was alright with doing anything?” He whispered and turned around to wash his hands. Castiel’s face became closed off and Dean heard him step further away. Dean frowned and turned around to face the other man, “Cas I was just-“

“I’m going to go back to my office, please do not disturb me.” Cas said stiffly and turned on his heel, quickly marching out of the room, in the general direction of his office. He felt the stinging behind his eyes and he knew it was more out of frustration than sadness.

Dean clenched his eyes shut. His whole body was running tense and he had no idea what he did wrong. He wanted to scream and pull out his hair. He barely remembered to turn off the tap, before he was running outside and into the forest at the edge of the garden. Dean’s mind felt foggy and his limbs felt as though they were dead weight.

Dean dried his hands on his pants when he finally stopped running. He bent over and placed his hands on his thighs. He breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth, trying to regain his breath.

He fell back onto the grass at the edge of Castiel’s property. He knew never to go beyond that line, as it would lead to all sorts of things that he didn’t want to know about it. Dean sighed and covered his closed eyes with his forearm.

It was such a sudden change. What did he do to go and stuff it all up? He must have hurt Cas in some way. But how? He didn’t say anything or do anything? Dean’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, letting his arm fall to his side. That must be it. Cas was angry with him because he didn’t put out.

Dean was furious. He knew that he was bought for a reason and what that reason was, but Cas always told him that he wasn’t like that and neither was their relationship.

Their relationship started out tentative, with Cas always worrying about him and being careful to not push him into anything, but over time their relationship became real, and not as tentative. ‘Well, as real as a relationship could be with me.’ Dean thought bitterly.

No matter how furious Dean was he still had strong feelings for the man and it hurt to know that he was beginning to be treated just like he used to. His anger fled and frustration slid in its place, he had no idea what to do.

Dean sat there mulling over his thoughts. He just ran the situation through his head and maybe it was best if he just leaves, but where would he go? He didn’t know anyone apart from Gabriel and he had no idea where he lives, or that he would even take him in.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was stuck without any options. If only there was a way to turn back time, if only he hadn’t been so week, _if only._ He dropped his hands into his lap and hunched his shoulders over.

He didn’t how long he had been sitting out here, but he knew he didn’t want to go back inside. He probably wasn’t even wanted inside. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

He was cold and lonely; it wasn’t much of a change in his life. At one point there, he thought things might be different, things might not go back to how they were, but he was wrong. Out of all the things he wished he was wrong about, this was it.

Dean made himself comfortable on his side and curled up into a ball. He wrapped his arms around his legs and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long it was, but he eventually fell asleep.

When Dean woke up it was dark and he felt quite lively, certainly more than before. All the negative feelings he had been feeling had disappeared and Dean was curious as to why. Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy they’re gone, but so soon? He had expected to feel this for quite some time and feelings like that don’t just disappear over a nap.

He reflected back on his thoughts and bit his lip. He was being a bit melodramatic. Dean laughed at himself. He was amused with his own behaviour and how he was reacting to a small rejection. What on Earth had he been thinking about for the past, how many hours? He’s turned into a mushy boy with a crush. Dean shook his head. Of course he was upset with Castiel’s immediate shutdown, but there was no reason for his thoughts to turn the way they had.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. Now that he thought about it, it seems as though he could think clearly now, like a fog had been lifted from his mind.

He stumbled to his feet. Dean was still drowsy and it took him a few times to actually get to his knees but he managed to get up. He was now making his way towards the back door. The grass had frosted over a little and he was really starting to feel the cold.

He heard crunching noises and turned around to find nothing. He scanned the area over but unfortunately he couldn’t see very far, as it was dark and not very well lit. He stayed still a little longer, before he shrugged and carried on his way.

It wasn’t likely to be any dangerous as Castiel’s home was armed with security cameras, but he moved quicker nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around his waist, more out of protection than warmth. There was a cold gust of wind and he shivered, tightening his arms. It hadn’t been an overly windy day, but he knew that weather could change with a drop of a hat and he really shouldn’t be surprised.

Dean’s train of thought was wiped from his mind as he was hit in the back of the head. He felt a searing pain shoot from his neck and down his back. Dean felt something warm travel down his shoulder as he fell to the ground, with his arms held out to catch himself. He groaned and tried to climb onto all fours but he was hit once more. The pain he had been feeling numbed his entire body and he succumbed to the darkness that he was trying to fight against.

______

Cas grunted when he slammed the door to his study shut. How could he be so stupid? The one thing he promised himself was, to not force Dean into anything and what does he do? The very thing he didn’t want to.

He growled at himself and stomped over to his desk and slammed his hands down on the wood. He bit back a curse and grimaced. He quickly pulled his hands off the table and shook his hand to get rid of the stinging pain. Cas looked down at his red hands and felt his lips tug down.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Castiel ran his hands, that were still stinging, through his hair. He ran them down to rest on his neck, slumping his shoulders as he did so. He did not have one clue on what to do. He needed help. Cas let out another groan as he knew there was only one person who he could call.

Castiel opened his eyes and grudgingly picked up the phone. He dialled in the familiar number and waited impatiently for an answer.

“ _Hello?_ ” A chirpy voice answered.

“Hi Sam, can you put Gabriel on the phone?” Cas cursed himself as his answer came out short. He had no reason to talk to Sam like that and it just made him angrier at himself. “Please.” He tacked onto the end as he tried to feign some semblance off courtesy.

“ _Uhh, yeah sure, one sec.”_ Sam’s tinny voice came through his speaker sounding confused. He promised himself to apologise to Sam later on when he had a clear head. There was a rustling sound before a monotone voice answered the phone.

“Gabriel.” Cas intoned in greeting. Now that he was actually on the phone he had no idea how he was going to explain the scenario to the shorter male.

“ _What is it Cas?_ ” Cas frowned at the snippiness in Gabriel’s voice. He wondered what could have brought it on. He soon realised that it was because of the way he had treated Sam while and can only imagine the put out expression on the brunettes face.

“I’ll apologise to Sam later date an-“ He was cut off by a slightly happier tone.

“ _Promise?_ ” He breathed in deeply and hummed out an affirmative, hoping it was enough. It seemed to be as he heard no complaints on the other side of the line.

“Now,” he said quickly before continuing. “I need your help.”

“ _I figured so, because that’s the only reason you call me. Why is that by the way? Am I not entertaining enough for you anymore?”_ Cas gritted his teeth as Gabriel continued to ramble on about god knows what.

Cas must have zoned out somewhere between ‘ _I miss the old days, Cassie’_ and _‘remember that time I tricked you and said that it was chocolate, when it was really from the cats litter tray, as if I would give you any of my chocolate’,_ because Gabriel was calling his name.

“Sorry. I must have zoned out.” He heard a snort and could only imagine Gabriel rolling his eyes with a petulant expression.

Cas closed his eyes and tilted his head back in impatience. He was glad Gabriel was a lot easier to talk to in person; otherwise he wouldn’t know what to do. Though he was distracted, his thoughts never strayed from Dean.

“Gabriel, you know why I don’t call, and it’s for this exact reason.” There was a sigh, followed by a small whine. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I mean it. I really do need your help,” and with that sentence, the playful demeanor vanished from Gabriel’s voice.

“ _What is it?”_ His voice was harsh and Castiel was taken aback by the fierceness in his tone.

“It’s Dean.” His reply was short yes, but he did not expect to hear the dial tone. He groaned and slammed the phone down and quickly readjusting it when it didn’t quite hit its mark. He tried calling them again, but there was no answer and that could only mean one thing.

He was about to get a visitor.


End file.
